Au delà de l'horizon
by Daulphina21
Summary: Sa fait 10 ans que Harold à disparut. Stoik est dévasté. Mais suite à un nouvel échec dans leur tentative de trouver le nid des dragons, les viking atterrissent sur une île au habitants bien étranges. Ils y retrouveront un homme sensé être mort, vont devoir s'adapté et surtout, se préparer. Car un ennemi qui leur est commun pourrait bien mettre en péril tout leurs espoirs.HaroldxOC
1. prologue

**Alors voilà le prologue de cette toute nouvelle fiction dont l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon moment ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Il n'y a pas de rythme particulier en ce qui concerne la publication des chapitres, j'essayerai de prendre de l'avance tout en publiant.**

* * *

Le soleil brillait plus que d'habitude, annonçant la fin du rude hiver dans lequel ils étaient plongés.

Qui sont « ils »?

ce sont les hooligans, habitants de Beurk, fier village viking résistant encore et toujours à leurs opposants, les dragons.

Mais dans un maison légèrement a l'écart, un homme n'avait rien du fier viking qu'il était autrefois. Stoik ''la brute'', chef de la tribu, était assis devant le feu, seul réconfort contre le froid qui abritait l'habitat. Il regardait sans vraiment voir les les flammes qui dansaient, crépitaient en rythme. Sur son visage, une expression peu utilisé par les viking en temps normal.

La tristesse.

Cela faisait maintenant 10 ans que le dernier membre de sa famille avait disparu.

Son fils.

Son fils, qui aurait dû avoir 25 ans à présent, avait passé la journée de ses 15 ans à se balader dans le village, enchaînant las allers et retours entre sa maison et le port. Personne ne savait pourquoi il faisait sa à l'époque, personne ne voulait vraiment savoir, tous s'en fichaient. Mais à présent, tout le monde sais...

Le soir, à son retour chez lui, stoik s'attendait à voir son fils assis sur sa chaise, affalé sur la table, lui en voulant probablement pour son absence le jour de son anniversaire, mais il n'en était rien. Aucun signe qui aurait put prouver que son fils était passé par là pour quelque raison que ce sois.

Cela aurait dû faire ''tilt'' dans la tête de stoik, mais non. Il pensait sûrement que son garçon était a l'étage, dans sa chambre recroqueviller sur son lit tel le faible qu'il était.

Mais il fut forcé d'admettre que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il remarqua la veste de son fils, une veste en fourrure marron sans manche, pendu sur le porte-manteau prévu pour cet effet.

Alors bien sûr, n'importe qui aurait pu passer par là à cet instant et dire que c'était normal, sauf que sa ne l'était pas. Pas plus que le couteau que stoik lui avait offert lorsqu'il était petit, alors que le père avait encore espoir que le jeune devienne un tueur de dragon. Ce même couteau qui se trouvait à l'instant planté dans le mur, ce qui surpris encore plus le chef. Le jeune adolescent ne laissait jamais ses affaires traîner, les emportant toujours dans sa chambre.

Stoik eut des sueur froides et un sentiment de pur peur le pris a la gorge. Il monta l'escalier quatre à quatre et rentra brusquement dans la chambre du plus jeune en hurlant son nom. Mais il n'y avais personne, et pire encore aucune des affaires auxquelles l'adolescent tenait le plus.

Tout le village fut réveillé, stoik organisa des recherche toute la nuit, sans succès. Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que stoik retrouva un semblant d'espoir, avant que celui-ci ne s'évapore complètement. L'un de ses homme venait de lui annoncé qu'ils avaient peu être une idée d'où se trouvait le jeune enfant, avant de lui déclaré qu'une des barque avait disparut et qu'aucun membre du village ne manquait à l'appelle.

Sauf son fils. Son fils qui avait pris le large. Son fils qui devait être mort.

Les larmes tombaient d'elles même, sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Se remémorer les événement de cette nuit tragique provoquait en lui un sentiment de profonde solitude, et surtout, une tristesse indomptable. Il aurait tant voulu changé les chose, remonté le temps pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et lui dire combien il est désolé... Combien il l'aime...

Mais on ne peut pas remonté le temps, et il ne pourra pas enlacé son fils.

 _Car Harold Horrib'Haddock troisième du nom n'est plus_

* * *

 **Voilà donc le prologue, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir pour que la suite arrive plus vite;) (oui c'est une sorte de chantage...) Si vous trouvez une faute trop flagrante ou des incohérences n'hésiter pas à me le faire remarquer !**

 **Bisous !**


	2. Chapter 1

**Voilà le premier chapitre, que je poste assez rapidement, je sais. J'ai pris d plaisir à l'écrire et j'espere que vous prendrez du plaisir à le lire ! Merci pour vos review sa ma fait hyper plaisir et j'en profite pour annoncer : CE N'EST PAS DU HICCSTRID !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le village de Beurk était en pleine effervescence, on préparait les bateaux, les vivres et les armes.

Ce genre d'expédition était devenu plus rare depuis la disparition d'Harold, mais le chef avait enfin fait en sorte de se reprendre en main.

Mais, pourtant, un air triste ne quittait pas son visage. Son ami de longue date se mis derrière lui.

-hem, mon bon chef...

-quoi Gueulfor ?

-Hé bien... L'expédition peut attendre, les dragons ne nous attaquent plus aussi souvent qu'avant.. Peut-être ont-ils quitter le territoire, et les seuls dragons qui nous attaquent sont peu être des dragons errants

-Il y a peu de chance. Soupira stoik

-Et puis comme sa tu pourra te reposer... Continua le forgeron sans prendre en compte l'intervention du chef.

Le roux ne répondit pas. Gueulfor s'approcha de lui et posa sa main valide de façon réconfortante sur son épaule.

-C'est dur de perdre un être cher et..

-sa fait 10 ans que je me repose... Fit le chef en s'éloignant.

Le forgeron soupira. Harold lui manquait aussi, son apprenti maladroit comme pas permis.

* * *

Les préparatifs furent terminés en début d'après-midi. Stoik se dirigea donc vers un groupe de jeune, qui avaient l'honneur de les accompagnés. Au départ, Stoik était réticent à ce qu'ils viennent, principalement car ils était jeune et que la douleur d'avoir perdu son fils était encore présente. Mais ils avaient insisté, soutenus par la plupart des membres du conseils, ils fut donc obligé d'accepté leur présence.

-Alors les jeunes, vous êtes prêts à vivre votre toute première aventure ? Lança stoik

-oui chef ! Répondirent tout les enfants en même temps.

Stoik ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec regret. Harold aurait du être là, avec ces enfant, avec lui... Il reprit contenance et sourit.

-Écoutez moi, je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de partir, mais ne prenez pas de risques inconsidéré. Compris ?

-Oui chef !

Ils le faisaient bien rire avec leurs ''oui chef'', mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et alla vérifier une dernière fois les navires. Les adieux se firent, et après quelques dernière futilité, ils prirent le large, à la recherche du nid des dragons.

* * *

Les bateaux venaient d'entrer sur le territoire des dragons, la porte des damnés... Tout était calme, trop calme... Des battements d'ailes se firent entendre sur la gauche, puis des lumières apparurent sur la droite, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Stoik se tourna vers les recrues, qu'il avait pris sur son bateau. Astrid se tenais jambes fléchies, hache à la main, prête à attaquer. Rustik faisait le beau avec son épée, les jumeaux parlaient du chaos qu'ils aimeraient pouvoir voir et le jeune Ingerman tremblait légèrement, un petit marteau à la main.

Soudain, un dragon passa juste au dessus d'eux provoquant des cris de surprise et de rage. D'autres cris les informèrent que les autres bateaux étaient également attaqués. Les viking se penchaient par dessus la rambarde pour touché les dragons, d'autres sautaient, mais aucun n'atteignait leurs cibles. Stoik fronça les sourcils, si les dragons avaient voulut coulé le navire ou se débarrasser des viking, ils l'auraient fait depuis un moment. Que voulaient-ils faire ?

-Attention !

Le temps que stoik ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, le bateau percuta un énorme rocher. Le chef compris alors, les dragons les avaient tellement obnubilés que personne n'était à la barre ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de pousser d'autre conclusion que le bateau endommagé se renversa sous les attaques des dragons. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut qu'il allait rejoindre son fils. Puis ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

-Chef ! Chef !

-Stoik bon dieu, réveille toi !

Le chef ouvrit le yeux avec difficulté. La première chose qu'il vit fut les visage d'Astrid, de Varek et de Gueulfor. Il se redressa avec difficulté, poussant par moment des grognements de douleur. Une fois assis il put constater deux choses, la première c'était que les jumeaux et Rustik étaient aussi présent. La seconde, qu'ils étaient sur une plage déserte et qu'il n'y avait aucune autre île en vue. Il se leva avec l'aide du forgeron. A l'opposé de l'océan se trouvait une dense forêt. Stoik ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, cette expédition était un pur fiasco. Il observa les enfants et ne put s'empêcher la question qui le démangeait depuis son réveil.

-Et les autres ? Ceux qui étaient avec nous sur le bateau ?

Tous baissèrent les yeux. La vérité c'est que personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, qui était vivant et qui était mort, ce qui était douloureux pour les jeunes dont les parents faisaient également partis de l'expédition. C'était déjà un miracles qu'ils soient tous les sept. Stoik sentis les larmes monté mais les refoula, se laisser aller n'était sûrement pas la priorité.

-Nous devons explorer cette forêt, trouver de la nourriture, de l'eau potable et un abri pour la nuit. Énuméra le forgeron.

Tous étaient d'accord avec lui. Ils se mirent donc en route. Stoik était devant et Gueulfor, encadrant ainsi les plus jeunes. Après une heure de marche, tous commençaient à s'épuiser. La soif et la faim commençaient à se faire sentir. D'un accord commun, ils s'assirent dans un coin de la forêt, laissant s'échapper des soupirs d'aises plus ou moins discret. Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, des bruits se firent entendre. Tous s'armèrent comme ils le purent, que se soit avec une racine, un bout de bois mort ou même un animal passer par là!( pas besoin de dire qui sont les idiots qui se croient en sécurité derrière un lézard, si?)Puis écartant les branches et les broussailles, une jeune femme fit son apparition. De l'age des jeunes, peut-être un peu plus, une peau légèrement mate, des cheveux bruns attachés en queue-de-cheval, mis a part une tresse sur son coté droit qui pendait librement et des yeux vert pales qui semblaient lancés des éclairs. Elle portait des bottes en fourrure, un pantalon noir, une chemise ample marron soutenu par une sorte de corset en fourrure gris. Mais ce qui inquiétait les hooligans c'était surtout l'épée qu'elle tenait pointée dans leur direction.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ? Dit-elle d'une voie dénué de sentiment.

-Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Répondit Stoik

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

La question décontenança les beurkiens qui mirent pourtant peu de temps à répondre, sous la menace de l'arme.

-Je suis le chef de beurk, nous avons fait naufrage, nous cherchons simplement de quoi survivre. Avoua Stoik

La surprise prit place sur le visage de la jeune femme

-Beurk ? Murmura-t-elle

Les habitants du-dit village se regardèrent surpris. Elle connaissait leur village ? Ils s'apprêtaient à le lui demander mais elle reprit son masque de neutralité et les toisa froidement.

-Lâchez ce qui vous sert d'armes, et suivez-moi jusqu'à mon village. Notre chef décidera de votre sort. Ordonna-t-elle de sa voie inexpressive.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous obéir? Lâcha Astrid avec rage, elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres.

Un semblant de sourire prit place sur le visage de la femme.

-Premièrement parce que comme ton chef l'à dit, vous avez besoin de boire et de manger, deuxièmement parce que vous n'avez pas le choix.

A ces mots, une douzaine d'hommes et de femmes armés sortirent des fourrées, les encerclant dans le processus. Les hooligans furent obligés d'obéir aux ordres donnés, avant de se faire ''escorter'' jusqu'au village où vivait ces gens étranges. La marche dura une demi-heure, puis ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Mais l'appréhension laissa place à la surprise et l'horreur lorsqu'ils constatèrent que le village était non seulement habité par les hommes, mais aussi par les dragons ! Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres, conscient du fait qu'ils étaient sans armes et donc sans défense. Mais contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient les dragons n'étaient pas hostiles, au contraire ! Ils étaient presque amicaux avec les villageois. Ils traversèrent le village, s'étonnant toujours plus de la présence et de l'utilité des dragons. Quand soudain Stoik se figea. Les beurkiens, voyant leur chef s'arrêter, firent de même et regardèrent dans la même direction que ce dernier. Ce qu'ils virent leur fit perdre tout usage de la parole. Malgré tout Stoik réussit à prononcé un mot.

-Harold...

Sous leurs yeux ébahis, se tenait le fils du chef qui s'était lui aussi figés en les voyant. Il avait changé, il avait grandit, mais Stoik l'aurait reconnu entre mille.

C'était son fils. Son fils qu'il croyait mort. Son fils qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

Stoik fit un pas dans sa direction mais Harold recula.A chaque pas que Stoik faisait, Harold en faisait un aussi afin de garder la même distance entre lui et son père. Mais Stoik fit le pas de trop et Harold s'enfuit en courant.

* * *

 **Et voilà j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plut n'hésiter pas à me le faire savoir ! (incohérence, faute grave, faites le moi savoir aussi!)**

 **Bisous !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir, voilà le second chapitre, que je met en avance puisque j'avais prévu de le sortir demain ! Ne suis-je donc pas merveilleuse ? Non ? A d'accord je croyais... Merci encore pour vos reviews !**

 **Trêve de blabla, voilà la suite !**

* * *

Stoik s'apprêtait à rattraper Harold mais la jeune femme qui les avaient sortit de la foret se mit sur son chemin, avec la ferme intention de ne pas le laisser aller plus loin.

-Laisser-moi passer ! Il faut que je le retrouve ! Scande Stoik.

6S'il est parti c'est qu'il ne veux pas vous voir, alors cessez de vous comporter comme un enfant et allons voir le chef !

Stoik se calma devant le ton imparable de la jeune femme, mais il ne montra cependant aucun signe indiquant qu'il allait lui obéir. La brune se fit alors plus douce.

-Il ne s'en ira pas. Enchérit-elle d'une voix calme et assurée.

Stoik soupira et se remit, à contrecœur, à cote de son ami forgeron qui était tout aussi surpris que lui par l'apparition du jeune homme. Ils se dirigèrent vers une bâtisse plus grande que les autres. La femme congédia les guerriers et guerrières qui les entouraient et leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent avec appréhension, et si leur chef refusait de les aider et les envoyait dans l'océan ? Après tout, si des dragons se baladaient librement dans le village, tout était possible ! Ils montèrent au dernier étage( la maison en contenait trois) et s'arrêtèrent sur ordre de la demoiselle devant la porte la plus au fond du couloir. Elle toqua et attendit.

-Entrez !

La voix était étonnamment joyeuse et pleine de vie. La brune ouvrit la porte et entra tout en leur lançant un regard signifiant clairement « Vous-ne-bougez-pas-de-là-sinon-je-vous-retrouverais-et-vous-ferai-la-peau ! ». Elle referma la porte derrière elle. La conversation qu'elle entretenait avec son chef n'était pourtant pas suffisamment couverte par le bois et ils entendirent tout en se collant au-dit bois..

-Laya ! C'est surprenant de te voir rentrer maintenant, que se passe-t-il ?

-On a trouvé des gens... Répondit la jeune femme, prénommé Laya, avec ce que les hooligan prirent pour du malaise.

-Vraiment ? Et où sont-ils ?

Les Beurkiens devinèrent sans peine que Laya avait silencieusement désigné la porte derrière laquelle ils se serraient pour entendre la discussion.

-Et pourquoi n'entrent-ils pas ?

-Il s'agit du chef de Beurk et de sa clique. Lâcha-t-elle en surprenant tout le monde.

Le silence se fit. Un silence oppressant et difficile à supporter. Les naufragés comprirent soudainement que si Harold habitait dans ce village, il y avait de grande chance pour que les habitants du-dit village soient apprécier ici, particulièrement le chef et les enfants. N'entendant plus rien, Rustik se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de la porte, et colla cette fois son oreille sur la porte. Tout son poids était mis sur cette même porte et il songea que c'était une bien mauvaise idée au moment ou celle-ci s'ouvrit, le faisant tomber à la renverse. En levant les yeux il put constater que Laya le regardait avec un air mi-consterné mi-moqueur. Elle observa ensuite le reste du groupe.

-Vous pouvez y aller, mais attention ! Si vous lui manquez de respect, si vous le menacé ou que vous osez posez la main sur lui, soyer sur que vous ne sortirez pas de cette maison vivants...

Elle s'éloigna vers les escaliers tandis qu'ils avalaient leur salive, sauf les jumeaux qui se demandaient quels moyens allait utilisé la jeune femme pour les étriper...(c'est à se demander si ses deux là seront un jour intelligent...Quoique non, finalement je ne veux même pas le savoir!) Ils entrèrent alors dans le bureau du chef, et se confrontèrent à un chef bien plus jeune qu'ils ne le pensaient ! Dagur était jeune, mais il était dérangé ! Devant eux se trouvait un homme du même age qu'eux, blond, au yeux noisettes, un regard bienveillant bien que légèrement méfiant. Ils comprirent le sens du discours de la jeune femme, elle voulait simplement s'assurer qu'ils ne profiteraient pas du fait qu'il soit jeune pour lui manquer du respect du aux chefs.

-Bienvenue, étranger ! Je me prénomme Newt, je suis le chef de ce village, ravi de faire votre connaissance.

-C'est un honneur pour nous, répondit Stoik encore surpris par la jeunesse de son interlocuteur, je suis..

-Je sais qui vous êtes. Le coupa Newt avec un sourire.

-Merci de nous recevoir.

-Ho ce n'est rien, Newt balaya ses remerciement d'un geste de la main, mais avant que nous puissions rentrez dans le vif du sujet, à savoir ''que faites vous ici ?'', je me dois de vous posez une autre question...

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Vous ne chercheriez nullement à nuire à un membre, humain ou dragon, de ce village ? Demanda-t-il, un sourcil haussé.

Ses interlocuteurs furent surpris un instant, pourquoi voudraient-ils du mal à un membre de son village ? Les dragons bien sur étaient une raison qui aurait pu les pousser à leurs vouloir du mal, mais c'était avant qu'ils ne voient à quel point ils étaient dociles !

-Bien sur que non ! Répondit Stoik avec assurance.

Le blond haussa plus haut encore son sourcil.

-Même en sachant que cela inclut Harold ?

L'assurance de Stoik fut balayer comme un vulgaire château de carte. Comment cet individu osait sous-entendre qu'il pouvait faire du mal à son propre fils !

-Nous ne lui ferions jamais de mal ! S'écria le roux, furieux.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi a-t-il quitter votre tribu ?

Une question. Il aura fallut une seule petite question pour tous les clouer sur place. Pas qu'ils aient perdu la parole, mais ils ne savaient tout simplement pas. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi le fils du chef était partit. Le traitement qui lui avait été infligé par le village, à savoir l'ignorance et la colère pour un rien, était supporté par le garçon depuis qu'il était tout jeune. Alors qu'est-ce-qui l'avait motivé pour son départ ? Ces questions restèrent en suspend dans la tête des fautifs. Puis finalement, voyant qu'aucun n'avait la réponse à la question posée, Newt soupira et reprit son masque de jovialité et de bonheur.

-Bien, à présent expliquez moi ce que vous faites ici.

-Nous avons simplement fait naufrage, nous n'avions aucunement l'intention de vous importuné. Répondit Gueulfor en voyant que leur chef était plongé dans ses pensées.

Newt hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

-Je vous croie.

-Si facilement ? S'étrangla Astrid.

Newt fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu souhaite que je me lance dans un long et ennuyant interrogatoire, très bien. Mais sa va vite vous énerver et nous perdrons du temps inutilement.

-Non non, j'ai rien dit ! Se reprit Astrid en se rendant compte que c'était une chance inouïe que de pouvoir échapper a un interrogatoire qui promettait d'or et déjà d'être ennuyeux à mourir.

Newt sourit avant de se lever du siège sur lequel il était assis depuis le début de la conversation.

-Je vais vous faire visiter le village si vous le voulez bien !

-Sa serait avec grand plaisir, argumenta le forgeron.

-Bien, dans ce cas suivez moi. Dit il en sortant.

Les jeune se regardèrent avec interrogation, il parlait avec tant de respect et de politesse, chose que les vikings n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir. Ils sortirent à la suite de leurs aînés.

* * *

Harold entra dans sa maison, en proie à une fureur inégalable. Il renversa la table en grognant de rage et mit la pièce, une salle à manger qui semblait également faire office de salon, sans dessus dessous.

-Harold ?

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux noisettes se trouvait à l'entrée de la demeure. Elle portait une longue robe verte avec une ceinture marron. Elle le regardait avec surprise et curiosité, mais semblait également inquiète. Harold se tourna vers elle, et à l'instant même où ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme, toute sa colère disparut. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il sembla triste, fatigué presque lassé. Elle l'observa un instant.

-Que se passe-t-il Harold ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas Mia... Soupira le jeune homme.

Le regard de la femme se fit plus dur, et elle passa à coté de lui sans le regarder.

-S'il n'y avait rien, tu serais avec les autres patrouilleurs et les meubles seraient à leurs places. Commenta-t-elle.

Elle se baissa dans le but de redresser la table. Harold, voyant son geste s'empressa de l'aider. Ils remirent la table sur ses quatre pieds. Ils se trouvaient chacun à une extrémité de la table et se fixaient droit dans les yeux. Harold fit un pas à gauche mais Mia fit de même, ainsi ils restaient toujours en face de l'autre. Ils tournèrent autour de la table, de plus en plus vite, parfois en changeant de sens de rotation. Jusqu'au moment où Harold monta sur la table et la captura dans ses bras. Ils rirent un moment, toujours enlacé, puis ils commencèrent à se calmer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il ? Redemanda Mia.

-C'est que...

-Harold, tu peux tout me dire ! Argumenta la demoiselle.

Le jeune brun la regarda intensément avant de soupirer en comprenant qu'il ne gagnerais pas cette bataille.

-Mon père est ici... Lâcha-t-il

-Ton père ? S'exclama Mia avec surprise. Mais que fait-il ici ?

-J'en sait rien,soupira-t-il, je suis pas resté pour le savoir...

-He bien... Si tu ne veux pas le voir... Tu n'a qu'à l'ignorer !

Harold la regarda avec surprise.

-Bah oui ! Tu es très fort pour ce qui est d'ignorer les gens, et aussi pour les énerver, et les rendre fous,et...  
-Est-ce que tu pourrais dire quelque chose à mon sujet qui ne soit pas un reproche ou un défaut ?

Elle le fixa tendrement.

-Tu es le premier dresseur de dragon officiel, et de loin le meilleur... Dit-elle avec tendresse.

Harold sourit et se pencha vers elle, vers ses lèvres... Avant de se relever tout aussi tôt.

-Et ben tu vois quand tu veux ! S'exclama-t-il mesquinement.

Mia cligna des yeux sans comprendre avant que ses mêmes yeux ne lancent des éclairs.

-Si tu ne part pas rejoindre les patrouilleur dans les secondes qui vont suivre je te tue. Dit-elle avec un calme suspect.

Il éclata de rire avant de sortir de la maison pour ne pas subir la colère de la femme.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'éspere qu'il vous aura plut et je vous retouve pour le troisieme chapitre mercredi 09/03 au plut tard !**

 **Bisous !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec du retard, je l'admet. Mais je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire le chapitre correctement. Je notais quelques idées par-ci, par-là. Et ce soir j'ai enfin trouvé le courage d'écrire donc voilà. Du coup je ne sais absolument pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre. Merci en tout cas à ceux qui ont commentés mon histoire, je vous adore!**

 **Yukomin : Merci de lire et de commenter la fic, sa fait toujours plaisir. Disons que j'ai pas trop respecté le jour de publication, mais bon... Le chapitre est là, c'est déjà bien ! Pas d'Harold dans ce chapitre, mais on apprend plus de choses sur certain personnages. Je te laisse découvrir sa!**

 **Sissi1789 : Tu vas avoir l'occasion de savoir plus de chose à la fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que cela te plaise!**

 **mc arno : Merci! Voilà une grande info sur Harold et Mia, même si le chapitre précédent devrait t'avoir la puce à l'oreille! Bref espérons que cela te plaise!**

 **Lunny : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir! Pour les descriptions, je compte en faire une sur Harold, mais je veux que sa soit vue par son père et les autres afin qu'ils constatent le changement qui s'est fait en lui. Voili voilou. J'espère que la suite va te plaire.**

 **lovelylove2016 : Merci, contente de voir que sa te plait. Je vais faire en sorte que sa continue!**

 **Voilà, merci pour vos reviews! Sa me touche de voir que sa vous plait!**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Newt leur avait fait visiter les trois quarts du village, et les Beurkiens ne cessaient de s'étonner en voyant les dragons qui étaient tout aussi nombreux que les hommes. Et malgré la présence rassurante du jeune chef avec eux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiets. Et le blond le remarqua bien vite.

-Les dragons sont chez eux ici, c'est autant leur village que le notre. Je comprendrait aisément que vous ne soyer pas apte a accepter une telle collaboration avec eux, mais je vous assure qu'il ne vous feront aucun mal. Et j'espère avoir raison en affirmant que c'est pareil de votre coté.

Les naufragés n'étêtent pas bêtes. Ils savaient pertinemment que le calme du chef adverse traduisait une menace camouflée. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'ils se contentèrent d'acquiescer, légèrement intimidé. Newt leur adressa un sourire avant de poursuivre son chemin, forçant les autres à le suivre.

Ils arrivèrent à une étape de la visite que les Beurkiens n'auraient pas envisagés. Devant eux se trouvait l'entrée d'une arène, similaire à celle qu'ils avaient sur Beurk. Mais cette arène n'avait pas du tout la même utilités que la leur. Et ils s'en rendirent compte dans le couloir qui menait au terrain. Dans ce couloir se trouvait des box alignés dans lesquels vivaient des dragons. De toutes races, de toutes couleurs, ces dragons étaient resplendissants. Dans certain box, les bêtes étaient accompagnées d'humain d'une dizaine d'année qui prenaient soin d'eux.

-Les dragons ont beau êtres libres, certaines règles doivent êtres respectés. C'est le dressage de dragon. On leur apprend ce qu'il faut faire ou ne pas faire, afin que la cohabitation se passe sans problèmes. C'est lors du dressage qu'un humain et un dragon peuvent devenir partenaires et apprendre à vivre ensemble. Pratiquement tout le monde dans le village à un partenaire. Expliqua Newt.

-Même vous ? Demanda Rustik incrédule.

Le regard du Blond se voila et on décelait une profonde tristesse dans sa voix.

-Autrefois oui. Dit-il simplement.

Puis, un quart de seconde plus tard, il reprit sa bonne humeur habituelle et accéléra le pas. Il voulait absolument que ses invités ne loupent pas le spectacle. Peut-être comprendraient-ils le fait que les dragons ne sont pas ce qu'ils croient. Les Beurkiens, surpris par l'accélération soudaine de leur guide, suivirent néanmoins le Blond. Et ils comprirent bien vite l'empressement du jeune homme lorsque le couloir déboucha sur les gradins d'une grande arène circulaire bien plus grande que la leur.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir, le terrain possédait une végétation, certes pas très dense, mais suffisamment pour qu'un humain de taille normale puisse se cacher. Et l'hypothèse se confirma lorsque quatre ombres sortirent des fourrées à pleine vitesse. Sous les yeux ébahis des Vikings se trouvaient quatre jeunes vélocidards. La surprise se lisait sur les visages des tueurs de dragons. Les vélocidards sont réputés pour sortir la nuit, et uniquement la nuit ! Or, sans difficulté apparente, les dragons se mouvaient à la lueur du soleil. Newt sembla deviner leurs pensées.

-On à trouvé cette fratrie alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que des dragonnaux. L'un deux, le plus âgé, était grièvement blessé à la patte droite. Le transporter aurait provoquer sa mort et cela aurait ralentit la troupe. Alors ils l'ont abandonné. Mais ses deux frères et sa sœur sont, contre toute attente, restés auprès de lui. Quand on a voulu le soigner, il a fallu les maîtriser tout les trois avant de pouvoir l'approcher. Mais on a réussi à le sauver.

Les Beurkiens observaient le vélocidard qui était par le passé blessé. Une affreuse cicatrice trônait sur sa patte et il semblait boiter légèrement. Malgré son désavantage, il semblait être le meneur des trois autres.

-Ces dragons vivent en groupe pour survivre. Quatre vélocidards seul n'ont aucune chance de survie. Alors on les a gardés. A force de vivre loin de leurs habitudes, ils ont commencés à vivre le jour comme la nuit. Leur peau s'est recouverte d'un liquide qui les protèges des rayons du soleil. Mais comme c'est la première fois qu'on a la chance d'approcher des vélocidards de si près, aucun dresseur n'a eu le courage de s'occuper d'eux. Alors la tache est revenu à celle qui a le plus de facilité pour dresser les dragons. Dit Newt avec un sourire.

Un sifflement fit se retourner tout le groupe qui leva la tête pour contempler la même jeune femme qui les avaient trouvé dans la forêt. Les dragons se tournèrent vers elle et la fixèrent curieusement. Les minutes passèrent. Ni les dragons, ni Laya ne détournaient le regard. Alors quand elle s'approcha de la rambarde, sans briser le contact visuel, les dragons se mirent en alerte. Mais une fois devant la rambarde elle ne bougea plus et ils firent de même.

-Laya est la seule personne que ces dragons sont susceptibles d'écouter. Ils ne prendront jamais la peine d'observer un humain comme ils sont en train de le faire. Ce n'est pas le lien dont je vous ai parlé, c'est plus du respect. Déclara Newt avec le sourire.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas dans le village, avec les autres dragons ? Demanda Astrid, qui avait encore beaucoup de mal à se faire à la nouvelle condition concernant les dragons.

-Cette espèce déteste les humains plus que n'importe quelle autre. Du coup, malgré la confiance dont je vous ai parlé entre Laya et les dragons, ni elle ni personne n'a jamais pénétrer cette arène en leur présence.

Tandis que Newt leur expliquait comment ils faisaient pour faire rentrer les quatre dragons dans leur box, -ils les appâtaient avec de la nourriture- les jeunes qu'ils avaient aperçût plus tôt avec les autres dragons se rassemblèrent aux cotés des Beurkiens et contemplèrent à leur tour la scène visible sous leurs yeux. Alors que la plupart étaient impressionnés par la joute visuelle, un petit groupe semblait être assez agité. En effet, ils se moquaient du manque de réactivité des animaux, et crurent malin de crier comme des fous afin de les déconcentrer pour qu'ils détourne le regard.

Le plus âgé des gamins, qui devait avoir dix-sept ans, se pencha au dessus de la rambarde pour que sa voix porte plus loin. Mais à l'instant même où il allait se remettre à hurler, il glissa et passa au dessus de la barrière. Les dragons se retournèrent immédiatement vers lui et, tout en poussant des sifflements stridents, s'approchèrent doucement de lui, menaçants. Laya observa la scène, les yeux écarquillés, sous le choque comme tout les autres spectateurs, puis se reprit et, jurant contre le jeune, se précipita vers le grillage en contrebas. Elle tourna la manivelle et la grille s'ouvrit dans un bruit abominable qui sortit les autres humains de leur torpeur. Newt se précipita à la suite de la jeune femme et s'arrêta au niveau de la grille, sans entrer. Un trop grand nombre d'humain dans un espace où il n'est pas censé en avoir pourrait stresser les dragons et les pousser à attaquer. Il devait faire confiance à la dresseuse. Les naufragés, qui l'avait suivit, furent également contraint d'assister à la scène, sans rien pouvoir faire.

Laya s'approcha, sans un bruit afin de ne pas brusquer les animaux, qui étaient toujours tournés vers le garçon. Elle se mit soudain à siffler et taper du pied afin d'attirer leur attention. Tentative utile puisque les quatre dragons se retournèrent vers elle, délaissant le garçon. Celui-ci, voyant que les vélocidard se désintéressaient de lui, se précipita vers la sortit, percutant dans sa course Newt qui entreprit de le calmer, avec l'aide de Stoik et Gueulfor. Le plus jeune blond se tourna ensuite vers la brune.

-Laya, faut que tu revienne maintenant... Dit-il, presque suppliant.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, immobile, fixant intensément le leader des dragons. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait.

-Caen, je te vois tu bouge pas. Ordonna Laya en direction d'un des dragons qui avait commencé à s'approcher par le côté.

La jeune femme resta ainsi de longues minutes, à empêcher les dragons d'approcher la grille. Étrangement, tous avaient remarqué que l'un des dragons, légèrement plus petit que les autres était resté en retrait. Il ne semblait pas vouloir tenter quoi que ce soit et regardait intensément Laya. Celle-ci faisait de petit pas vers l'arrière en faisant attention à ne pas être trop brusque.

Puis, à l'étonnement général, les dragons relevèrent la tête, soudainement intéressés. Ils se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la direction opposée à celle que prenait Laya. Tous comprirent en voyant un élève à l'abri dans les gradins tenir des énormes poissons dans ses mains. Laya nota mentalement qu'il lui faudrait remercier et féliciter ce jeune pour son intelligence. En attendant elle se précipita vers la sortie, espérant tout bas que les dragons ne la remarquerait pas. Heureusement pour elle, ils étaient trop captivés par la nourriture pendue au dessus d'eux.

Une fois qu'elle eut passée la grille, Newt referma celle-ci violemment. Laya se laissa glisser le long du mur. Même si cela n'était pas forcément visible au premier regard, l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre était éprouvante. Accroupi auprès d'elle, le blond s'empressait de vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Puis, une fois ses inquiétudes calmées, il se tourna vers le fautif. Il s'approcha, le regard noir et l'aura menaçante.

-Que ce soit clair, tu ne t'en sortira pas facilement après ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ton attitude ainsi que celle de tes amis est inconcevable dans le milieu dans lequel nous vivons. Tes actes auraient pu conduire à ta mort, celle de Laya et de beaucoup d'autres s'ils avaient passés le grillage, tu t'en rends compte ? Clama Newt, en proie à une colère noire.

L'adolescent baissa la tête, pris en faute.

-Et c'est pourquoi toi et tes amis allez venir me voir ce soir afin que je puisse vous imposer la punition qui convient quand à vos actes. Compris ?

-Oui... Murmura le plus jeune.

-Alors déguerpit.

Il ne se fit pas prier et partit sans demander son reste. Newt soupira, avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Sa va ?

-Tu compte me le demander combien de fois ? Grimaça t-elle. Je vais bien.

Il hocha la tête, amusé par le caractère têtu de la jeune femme. Puis il se retourna vers les naufragés, qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Il sourit, compatissant.

-Vous avez fait le tour du village, vous avez bien méritez un cadeau. Déclara t-il

-Un cadeau ? Demanda Gueulfor, soudainement intéressé.

-Oui. Dit-il avant de regarder Stoik. J'accepte de vous mener à Harold.

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une telle proposition.

-C-C'est vrai ? Balbutia le roux ?

-Oui, mais si vous forcez Harold à faire ce qu'il ne veut pas, si vous l'importuné de quelque manière que ce soit, je n'hésiterais pas un instant avant de vous balancer en pleine mer. Déclara le blond avec calme.

Tous hochèrent la tête face à la menace à peine dissimulée.

-Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Newt à Laya.

-Non, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotion pour la journée, des retrouvaille pleine de larme ne feraient qu'empirer les chose. Même si je doute que Harold pleure pour Beurk, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Railla t-elle. Mais passe le bonjour de ma part.

Newt leva les yeux au ciel. Elle non plus ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres. Mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de sortir avec leurs invités.

* * *

Il ne leur fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre leur objectif. Devant eux se tenait une maison banale, sans spécificités apparentes. Et pourtant le cœur de Stoik battait plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé. Il était nerveux mais enthousiaste, il allait revoir son fils. Il l'avait brièvement aperçut mais celui-ci l'avait fuit comme la peste. Il ne comptait pas le laisser partir cette fois. Newt ou pas Newt, dragons ou pas dragons, il s'en fichait.

Newt s'approcha et toqua doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une magnifique jeune femme. De longs cheveux noirs dégringolaient sur ses épaules et son regard noisette passa de l'indifférence à une joie immense lorsqu'elle vit Newt. Elle le serra dans ses bras, un grand sourire s'étalant sur son visage.

-Coucou petite sœur. Déclara Newt, amusé.

-Salut !

Elle le lacha et lui sourit, contente de le voir. Puis elle sembla enfin remarquer les compagnons du blond. Compagnons qui se demandaient bien pourquoi cette femme était dans la maison d'Harold. Newt, voyant la curiosité de sa sœur, s'empressa de faire les présentation.

-Je te présente Varek, Kognedur et Kranedur, Rustik, Astrid, Gueulfor, c'est un forgeron et...

Newt laissa sa phrase en suspend, intrigant non seulement sa sœur, mais aussi les Beurkiens.

-Je te présente Stoik, chef viking du village de Beurk. Finit Newt dans un souffle.

Les couleurs semblèrent quitter la jeune femme qui fixa le roux quelques instants avant de secouer doucement la tête pour reprendre constance. Lorsqu'elle les regarda, quelque chose avait changé dans son regard. Elle semblait soudainement plus âgé, plus mature. Et c'est d'une voix neutre bien que légèrement surprise qu'elle se présenta à son tour.

-Je suis enchantée d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Mia, et je suis la fiancée d'Harold.

* * *

 **Voilà, alors pour ceux qui voulaient des détails sur la relation Harold/Mia, je vous en donne. Un. Petit. Mais c'est mieux que rien! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que vous serez encore là pour le chapitre suivant! Bisous, bisous!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4, ne discutons pas de la date de publication et concentrons-nous sur le chapitre^^ ( désolé pour le retard!)**

 **C'est enfin, enfin la confrontation entra Harold et Beurk après dix ans d'absence. J'ai prit plaisir à écrire certain passage. Et j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à les lire!**

* * *

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux. Une mauvaise blague, cela ne pouvait être qu'une mauvaise blague ! Pourtant les mines sérieuses de Newt et Mia faisaient passer un tout autre message. Varek failli tourné de l'œil, et il dû se tenir fermement à Rustik pour ne pas tomber.

Celui-ci grimaçait, d'une part car il n'en revenait pas de savoir que son stupide cousin, ridicule et maigrichon, était fiancé à une si belle jeune femme, et d'autre part car il commençait vraiment à ne plus sentir son bras.

Les jumeaux quand à eux, avaient les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Ils avaient du mal à comprendre la signification du message mais il faisaient semblant d'être choqués, histoire de ne pas être mis à l'écart.

Astrid, fière viking vaillante et courageuse, n'eut visiblement aucune réaction, si ce n'est qu'un léger écarquillement des yeux. Elle n'avait jamais été proche du garçon et n'avait pas cherché à l'être, au contraire elle l'avait méprisé. Pourtant, elle était surprise et, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais accepter, intéressée. Elle se demandait bien ce qui avait pu attirer le jeune femme. Après tout , Harold n'avait rien pour plaire, du moins de son point de vue personnel.

Gueulfor avait s'était presque étoffé avec sa propre salive lors de la révélation. Le petit troll, qu'il avait vu grandir, même s'il doutait que ce mot ne s'applique à lui, était fiancé ! Et avec une femme d'une incroyable beauté qui puis est ! A cet instant, un poids sembla s'ôter de sa poitrine. Le gamin avait trouvé des gens qui l'acceptait avec ses différence, et il en fut heureux.

Mais la réaction qu'attendaient le plus le chef et sa sœur, fut celle de Stoik. Celui-ci fixait la brune sans la voir. Il ne savait s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il était heureux, et encore, c'est peu dire. Mais une part de lui restait triste et déçu. Son fils l'avait rencontré, était tombé amoureux et l'avait demandé en mariage, et il avait raté tout sa. Son fils était parti, et lorsque enfin ils s'étaient revus, il l'avait fuit. Il se sentait mal, honteux et malheureux. Le poids du monde semblait peser sur ses larges épaules et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas pleurer.

Mia les observa tour à tour, s'attardant sur Stoik, puis soupira. Elle se retourna, prête à rentrer chez elle. En les voyant camper sur leurs position, elle sourit.

-Entrez, je vais vous servir quelque chose et vous pourrez nous posez toutes les questions dont vous souhaiterez la réponse. Proposa t-elle.

Newt tiqua au ''nous'', mais il ne dit rien. Il ne comptait pas répondre à toutes les questions des étranger, surtout vu leur identité. Il suivit donc les Beurkiens à l'intérieur. Le blond s'assit dans le fauteuil tandis que les autres s'assirent autour de la table et que Mia leur servait un verre d'eau.

Tous avaient envie de posez les questions qui préoccupaient leur esprit, mais aucun son ne parvenait à sortir. Ils avaient à présents totalement comprit la nature de la relation que Harold entretenait avec Mia, et ils avaient du mal à s'en remettre. Elle les observa un instant, puis lassée de ce silence, prit la parole.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda t-elle doucement.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire du mal à Harold si c'est ce que vous pensez. Répondit Gueulfor, la discussion avec le chef tantôt lui revenant en mémoire.

Un fin sourire apparut sur le visage de la femme.

-Je le sais. Dit-elle simplement. Si vous aviez eu de mauvaises intentions envers Harold ou un autre membre de ce village, vous n'auriez pas pu entrer dans cette maison. Finit-elle mystérieusement.

Ses interlocuteurs se demandaient bien ce qui les aurait empêché d'entrer. Mia n'était pas particulièrement chétive, mais elle semblait loin des capacités de combat d'Astrid ou de Kognedur, ce qui rendait les vikings de Beurk perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous aurait empêché de...

-Bon, je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre Harold ! S'exclama brusquement Newt, coupant Astrid dans son élan.

La blonde, peu heureuse de s'être ainsi fait ignorée, ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répliquer froidement. Mais sa colère n'attirait de toute évidence pas l'attention de Newt, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur ceux de sa sœur. Celle-ci l'avait foudroyé à l'instant même où il avait ouvert la bouche pour interrompre Astrid. Ils se livraient à présent une bataille de regard qui ferait pâlir les moins endurcis. Aucun des deux ne détournaient le regard, et un silence pesant s'installa. Ce fut Newt qui, sans briser le contact visuel, prit la parole.

-Ce que tu t'apprêtait à faire Mia, est d'une stupidité absolue. Dit-il simplement.

Dans sa voie parfaitement calme, on décelait un soupçon de colère mélangé à de l'appréhension. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, visiblement vexée.

-Au dernière nouvelles, je sais me défendre.

-Tu as promis que tu ne l'utiliserais qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Répliqua le grand frère en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne comptait pas l'utiliser. Répondit-elle simplement. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, mais tu devrais sincèrement déstresser et arrêter de t'inquiéter pour les autres sans arrêt.

Newt soupira profondément. Oui, la scène dans l'arène l'avait légèrement -très légèrement- stressé. Mais cela ne justifiait en aucun cas la détente absolue et l'absence totale de méfiance de Mia.

-Quand bien même tu n'avais aucunement l'intention de l'utiliser, tu devrais être plus vigilante dans le choix de tes paroles. Tu sais pertinemment que certaine choses doivent rester secrètes. En particulier pour... les étrangers. Ajouta-il en glissant un regard vers les Beurkiens.

La jeune femme soupira en roulant des yeux.

-Oui papa. Souffla-t-elle, exaspérée, faisant doucement sourire le blond.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, pesant et gênant. Plus personne n'osait poser de question, de peur de déclencher un nouveau débat. De plus, ils avaient bien compris qu'on leur cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose de vraisemblablement important. Mais aucun ne fit de commentaire.

Soudain, un grand rugissement retentit. Ce son fit se tendre les tueurs de dragons. Ils n'avaient plu entendu cet incroyable cri depuis 10 ans. Et il était généralement un signal indiquant au vikings de se cacher. Mais, nullement inquiet, le jeune chef se leva en souriant. Sourire partagé par sa sœur. Celle-ci prit la parole, visiblement amusée.

-Plus discret tu meurs.

-Tu m'étonne. Répondit son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer une grande masse noire. Elle se dirigea tout d'abords vers Newt, se frottant à lui en ronronnant, puis elle se stoppa en voyant les intrus. Ceux-ci étaient totalement paniqués et n'osaient plus bouger. Devant eux se trouvait une furie nocturne. Crains de toutes et tous, cette bête féroce les fixait de ses grands yeux vert.

A l'inverse d'eux, Mia se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers le dragon sans la moindre inquiétude. Au contraire. Elle se mit à le caresser en souriant.

-Salut Krokmou, la journée s'est bien passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse elle récolta un grognement heureux. En voyant les têtes ahuries des Beurkien, Mia sourit.

-Krokmou est le dragon d'Harold, son compagnon.

Les vikings ne surent ce qui était le plus choquant. Le nom du dragon, ou son lien avec le disparut?

-Mia ? Lança une voie venue de l'extérieur.

A l'entente de cette voie, toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison se figèrent. Qui pouvait bien avoir envie de pénétrer dans la maison d'Harold à part Harold lui-même ? L'hypothèse se confirma lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la maison. Il se figea en voyant les personnes présentes.

Le choque de le revoir passé, Stoik observa son fils et le détailla, cherchant ce qui avait bien pût changer pendant toutes ces années. Bien plus grand qu'autrefois- bien qu'il soit toujours plus petit que son père-, il avait également prit en muscle, ni trop, ni trop peu. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et son visage était maintenant celui d'un homme. Ses yeux d'un vert aussi profond que ceux du dragon reflétaient une surprise pure.

Tout avait changé. Pensa le roux avec amertume.

Le regard d'Harold devint aussi froid que la glace, passant des jeunes, au forgeron, et sans un regard envers le roux, il fixa Newt et Mia. Celle-ci sourit aimablement, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étrange dans la scène présente. Après tout, il s'agissait simplement de retrouvailles non ? Malgré l'assurance montré aux premiers abords, les Beurkiens voyaient bien que la brune était hésitante et choisissait minutieusement ses gestes et paroles.

-Comment la journée s'est-elle passée ? Demanda-t-elle.

Harold plissa les yeux.

-Que font-ils ici ?

La voie froide percuta les anciennes connaissances du brun avec plus de force que la lame d'une épée. Mais cela ne perturba aucunement Mia, qui effaça tout de même son sourire.

-Ils souhaitaient te voir.

-Ils m'ont vu.

-Harold... Commença le jeune femme.

-Je veux qu'ils sortent d'ici.

Direct, précis, impossible de répondre tout de suite à une telle déclaration. Stoik eut envie de pleurer, mais au lieu de céder à cette envie, il se leva et fit face. Tout les regard rivés vers lui, le roux se plaça face à son fils qui le fixait avec une rage infinie. Sentant le trouble chez son maître, Krokmou grogna doucement.

-Harold, je... Je ne pourrai probablement jamais obtenir ton pardon pour toutes ces années durant lesquels je n'ai pas su voir nos erreur, mes erreur. La souffrance que tu as porté, est le résultat de tout ce que je regrette aujourd'hui, tout ce que j'aimerai changer. Mais malgré la honte, je veux pouvoir te dire ces mots au moins une fois... Pour mes erreurs, en tant que chef et en tant que père, je te présente mes plus sincère excuses. Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Parce que tu es mon fils.

-Ton fils... Murmura Harold en serrant les poings.

Il tremblait, pas de tristesse ou parce qu'il était ému. Il tremblait de rage. Et ils le comprirent bien vite.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu disais lorsqu'à huit ans tu m'enfermais dans ma chambre pendant des semaines entières sans m'apporter de quoi manger ou boire, sous prétexte que je devais devenir plus fort. Lorsqu'à dix ans tu m'a hurlé dessus en plein milieu du village, parce que j'avais eu le malheur de demander à jouer avec des enfants de mon age. Parce que oui, à dix ans, on joue, on profite de notre innocence. A dix ans on ne s'entraîne pas dans le but de soulever des armes bien trop lourdes, parce qu'on est le fils du chef. Tu n'avais pas vraiment l'apparence d'un père lorsque tu laissais l'ensemble du village passer leurs nerf sur moi, me criant dessus pour des fautes que je n'avais pas commises. Tu n'avais pas l'étoffe d'un père lorsqu'au lieu de me défendre, tu encourageais les jeunes de mon age à être dur avec moi, à me rejeter. Un viking doit supporter la douleur, physique ou morale. Un viking doit supporter la tristesse. Un viking doit supporter ses propres sentiments mais ne doit pas les montrer. Un viking doit supporter les sentiments des autres à son égard mais ne doit pas s'en plaindre. Un viking ne doit pas être faible. Tu vois, dix ans ont passé et je m'en souviens toujours. Ces paroles destinées à faire ressortir le '' viking '' qui était en moi. Eh bien au risque de te décevoir, je ne suis pas un viking, et je refuse de l'être. Parce que la phrase dont je me souviens le mieux, c'est celle que tu répétais à longueur de journée. _Un viking ne doit pas être comme toi_. Dommage pour toi, je suis ce que je suis et je le resterai. Alors tes excuses tu te les gardes. Le seul père que j'ai jamais eu, c'est Gueulfor. Il me connaît mieux que toi ! Et sa ne risque pas de changer. Maintenant prend tes cliques et tes claques et rentre chez toi ! Hurla Harold.

Sa voie avait prit de l'intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait et avait littéralement pétée les plombs. Même Krokmou semblait intimidé par la brusque colère de son dresseur, et s'était ratatiné sur le sol.

Mia regardait l'homme qu'elle aimait avec tristesse. C'était une épreuve qu'il devait surmonter seul, bien que cela lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état.

Newt soupira discrètement. Harold avait vidé son sac. Il avait redouté ce moment, car il savait que la joie et le bonheur qui émanait en temps normal du jeune homme cachait une profonde amertume.

Les jeunes vikings ne surent comment réagir à l'éclat de colère du garçon. Celui qu'ils avaient connu n'aurait jamais tenté de faire face à son père. Mais le petit garçon était devenu un homme, et il avait changé.

Le forgeron lui du se retenir violemment de laisser couler ses larmes. Ils savait bien sûr dans quelles conditions avait grandit le jeune. Mais Harold n'avait jamais émis la moindre plainte, jamais il n'avait pleuré sa situation. Il n'avait rien laisser transparaître. Et Gueulfor se maudissait aujourd'hui de ne rien avoir vu.

Stoik accueillit la colère de son fils sans rouspéter. Il méritait ces paroles. Il méritait ces accusations. Et plus que tout, il méritait sa haine. Et il le savait. Son fils, dernier vestige de sa défunte femme, avait été brisé. Brisé par son propre père. Le roux n'avait pas le droit de se lamenter, il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. Car il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était le seul fautif. Il ne pouvait pas prétendre être le père d'un enfant qu'il connaissait à peine. Et cela lui fit mal. Mais, encore une fois, Stoik n'avait pas le droit d'avoir mal. Car il était responsable de cette douleur.

La porte claqua brusquement, sortant chacun de ses pensés obscures. Laya se tenait là, toisant chaque personne présente, s'attardant un instant sur Harold avec un semblait d'inquiétude, avant de reprendre un masque froid.

-Chef, des bateaux ont été aperçu au large de nos côtes. Déclara-t-elle à Newt.

Newt, Mia et Harold se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers les Beurkiens. Comprenant leur résonnement, Laya s'empressa de leur fournir la suite des information.

-Pas des navires de Beurk.

Une expression grave apparu sur son visage, inquiétant les autres.

-C'est la flotte de Dagur.

* * *

 **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! S'il y a des fautes, des incohérence, des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, dites-le moi en commentaire! Je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera le chapitre cinq... Assez tôt espérons-le -_-**

 **Salut!**


	6. Annonce ( bonne annonce )

Bonjour bonjour, comment allez-vous ?

Je sais bien que je suis en retard - peut-on appeler ça un retard franchement?- et je m'en excuse du plus profond du coeur.

Le fait est que mes années 2016 et 2017 ont été très chargées, au niveau du scolaire et surtout de la santé d'un proche. Cette situation a été longue et dure a vivre, aujourd'hui ca va mieux et je peux me concentrer sur l'écriture.

En effet durant cette longue absence jai commence d'autres histoires, j'ai mis en place d'autres projets et puis j'ai totalement oublié cette histoire là, qui me tenait pourtant à coeur comme aucune autre.

Donc je prend aujourd'hui la décision de changer cela, j'annonce officiellement que la suite arrive !!

Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas comme avant. Les chapitres vont prendre plus de temps pour arriver. J'essaierai de ne pas mettre plus d'un mois pour sortir un chapitre et si cela doit arriver je vous préviendrai.

Petit détail: le temps a passé, j'ai changé, mon écriture aussi. Bonne nouvelle je ne fais plus autant de faute, seulement mon style d'écriture va peut être vous sembler different...

Bref je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, la suite va arriver dans 1 ou 2 semaines, mais elle va arriver, c'est promis.

Sur ce, je vous aime, vous m'avez manqué et je vous dis a bientôt !

*Merci en passant à tous ceux qui ont commentés, suivis ou mis en favoris cette histoire, je vous adore !


End file.
